to be a civilian in the world of shinobi
by cervi
Summary: The one in which Sakura realises early on what it means to be a civilian in the world of shinobi.


The one in which Sakura realises early on what it means to be a civilian in the world of shinobi.

Sakura has always liked reading. She loved the idea of being another person with another life in another world. Her life was nothing special. She didn't really have any friends, or even just people to play with. Her parents were successful merchants, travelling a lot. Sometimes they took her with them on a trip all smiling and laughing. Teaching her how to barter, how to know you were being swindled, how to do the swindling (Sakura took to that lesson like a fish took to water, it made her mother smile so hard Sakura thought her skin was going to split). They taught her the best ways to get to know a new place (get lost, talk to natives, enter random stores, eat a).

Other times they left her alone in their empty and luxurious (dad only likes the best or nothing at all) apartment with the neighbours checking up on her. Those were the times she just read and read and read. Until her hands cramped, her eyes burned and her head throbbed. Then she would make herself a cup of tea (she wasn't entirely sure if it was normal that her parents let a 5 year old home alone, but didn't really care), climb on the roof and watch the stars. Those were the times she imagined her own stories. Sometimes she was a legendary detective catching an infamous serial killer, other times she was the daughter of the daimyo trying to manoeuvrer her way trough all the political enemies until she finally could lay claim to the throne (only boys had claim to the throne which she thought was so stupid, everyone knew boys were too stupid the only thing they did was make fun of her hair the occasional times her neighbour forced her to go to the park). Most of the time Sakura was the hero, protecting the innocents and defeating all the bad guys. She would go on the greatest adventure, travel all around the world and even to the moon. In those stories she would go down as a legend, name known all throughout the world.

Sakura later on learned that that was being a shinobi.

Sakura wouldn't be Sakura if she didn't research everything about being a shinobi. She started taking trips to the library instead of the book store. Civilians wouldn't want to read about shinobi life and which self-respecting ninja would go to a civilian store to read about the shinobi life. There she learned that shinobi's and kunoichi's were the protectors of Konoha. They lived and died for the village, defending her citizens from outside threats. She read about the hokages, the noble clans, the councils and the legendary Sannin. She learned about chakra, which was in everything, even in her (and wasn't that amazing, she had a superpower, just like the heroes in her book). Chakra which gave life to everything, which could be used to breathe fire, make mountains and cure illness.

Sakura visited the library almost everyday. Her parents were on a trip to Iron and for some reason didn't want to take her with them. Her emerald eyes burned and her throat closed up so much she couldn't even ask them why. Maybe that's for the better the only thing her parents hated more than getting swindled, was dependence. (Sakura learned to be alone at a young age, just like the heroes in her book.)

On those visits she would pack her little backpack with here notebooks and pen. Always the green pen, her parents bought her that on their visit to Shodō, a small country in between the Land of Waterfalls and the land of Grass, famous for their calligraphy. They didn't bring her with them for some reason. It was so difficult to fall asleep that first week of being alone. Every night she read until she fell asleep and woke up with the weight of a book pressing down on her nose.

(Sakura was four and left alone for the first time in her life. She never knew that shadows could resemble monsters and howling of the wind the cries of beasts.)

With her cute yellow backpack and trusty pen she took place at the sit at the far right corner of the library, hidden behind all the bookcases. Or she thought she was hidden, but how inconspicuous can a child with bright pink hair be? She then started to learn about the history of Konoha, the Great Shinobi World Wars (she wondered what was so great about a war) the Kyuubi attack. She learned how the first Hokage Senju Hashirama created an entire forest with his Mokuton. How Senju Tobirama created multiple jutsu's and was a master sensor. The two brothers played a crucial in the First en Second Shinobi World War. Then Hiruzen Sarutobi, referred to as the The Professor, because of his mastery of more than a thousand jutsu and student of the second Hokage. The last Hokage was Namikaze Minato, prodigy and feared for his mastery of the Hirashin and Rasengan. He was also the one who defeated the Kyuubi and saved Konoha from total annihilation.

( A part of Sakura wondered if the books were not lying to her. Every hero in her books had a flaw, how could they be so perfect?)

The more she learned the more she knew she had to be a shinobi. Then she could be like the heroes in her story. She would be strong, confident and free. She would help the helpless and defeat the evil.

(Maybe then her parents would listen to her stories with captivated eyes instead of the other way around)

She vowed to find out everything she needs to know about becoming a shinobi. Every book on chakra, the best taijutsu exercises, the best weapons, the best gear, the best jutsu's. Sakura vowed that day to become a legend.

And so Sakura's quest to being a shinobi began.

wrote this at 2 am and have no idea where this is going. reviews would be appreciated


End file.
